


The Divided

by EmoNobody



Category: The Divided
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Gen, Gore, Horror, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Illness, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, TW will be given before chapters, Trans Character, Violence, alchohal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoNobody/pseuds/EmoNobody
Summary: (( in progress ))





	The Divided

**Author's Note:**

> The two starting perspectives are Yurio and Zariah, and it will switch between them until new characters are met.

Welcome to the Divided. If you wish to read, I do recommend reading this background information before reading the story itself.

The Lands: Varazuka is split into three lands.  
\----------  
Glandiatiolna is a place that believes in law in order. Everyone in this land is equal except the leaders. Crime is very little here and is mostly full of well-meaning people. Most people here are taught to be kind but stern to maintain their land. It is self-governed, and there is a prison. People must be trialed to be thrown into jail, however. There are no guards here minus the people at the gate. Everything here is also paid for by work hours. It is a very peaceful place.  
Jobs here include:  
Farmer, Merchant, Worker, Chef, and other common jobs  
\------------  
Kidjia is an extremely hard place to live in. It is filled with a lot of poverty as the power in this land is determined by wealth. Guards have a lot of power which has lead to a lot of crime happening in these lands. People here don't have as good as education as they don't have access to it. There are hundreds of guards, and it is one of the only jobs besides farmers. Most people make a living as prostitutes, thieves, or entertainers at the Bronco Bar, the only strip club in town.  
Jobs here include:  
Thief, Guard, Farmer, Dancer/Entertainer  
\---------  
Landorla is extremely unique, however. This land is one of the scholars. People of intelligence are valued here while people they consider "lower" are forced to work on farms. Here, intelligence is power and people here are some of the smartest is Varazuka. They have the most advanced technology in the world. However there is an extremely dark end of this land, but it's almost impossible to find unless you're in it.  
Jobs here include:  
Librarian, Student, Teacher, Farmer, Banker, Merchant

\---------

Each person at the age of 5 gains what the world calls an affinity.  
Affinities are powers that can be accessed by someone as a sacrifice of energy and other things for power.

Healing: These individuals are amazing healers and have a lot of healing abilities. This however does not include being able to revive the dead, or curing incurable diseases. They can do a lot, but nothing that could be considered Godlike. Not much is known about the variants.

Attack: These people have the ability to summon weapons (all medival no guns) such as swords, axes, or even as random as shovels. These are light weapons and can usually only be summoned one at a time. They are very strong, but if broken will disappear. It takes a lot of energy to summon one of these weapons. Not much is known about the variants.

Defense: These people can summon shields and small force fields to protect themselves and others. A shield summoned will take a lot of energy to maintain, but it is almost unbreakable. Whatever happens to a summoned force field though happens to the caster, which can hurt and de-energize them. Not much is known about the variation, however.

Using any of these abilities takes a lot of effort and energy, as well as training. Without proper training, it is almost impossible to summon them. But with time, it can be done. Healing takes energy to heal, the attack just takes energy to summon, and when the weapon is destroyed, and defense takes energy to maintain.

\---------

"So much about this universe is unknown... perhaps one will discover it in time..." -???

\---------

This entire story is based on a roleplay lead by me, and the player characters are the perspectives you are seeing. I will leave TW at the beginning of each chapter just in case. So please keep an eye out for them. 

Until then...

Welcome to The Divided!


End file.
